


Sara and Nyssa’s School for Horny and Submissive Assassins

by Superbadmike



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Collars, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superbadmike/pseuds/Superbadmike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Arrow/Flash women want to learn how to be badass assassins. Sara and Nyssa are more than happy to teach them... for a price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don’t own Arrow or The Flash, they all belong to DC.
> 
> AN: The following takes place in between Season 2 and 3 of Arrow and in an alternate universe in which Thea never left with Malcolm, Sara did not leave with The League of Assassins and Nyssa stayed in Starling City to be with Sara. Also Lance didn’t have the heart attack.

**Chapter 1: Little Girl**

Sara and Nyssa stood in the Arrow cave, looking at their new recruits. Oliver, Diggle and Roy had left on urgent business in Hong Kong, leaving the girls to handle things at home. Since they would be gone for at least a week, Sara thought this would be a perfect place to begin the initiation process.

One their knees in front of both assassins were four very naked young women, blindfolded with their hands tied behind their backs.

Sara looked down at the four girls and spoke: “You are all here because you want to become better then you are. You want to become something more, to unleash the inner warrior that is currently dormant in each and every one of you. As your new mistresses, Nyssa and I will do everything in our power to ensure that this happens. But if this is to happen, you will have to trust us completely, with you bodies, your spirits and your lives. You will obey each and every order that is given to you by Nyssa or I. Failure to do so will result in punishment. In our private presence, you are forbidden to wear clothing and we will fuck you whenever we so desire. You are to be knelt when in our presence at all times unless instructed otherwise. Failure to do so will result in punishment. In short, you will become our property. In return, Nyssa and I pledge to teach you all that we know. By the time we are finished, you will all become true fearless warriors, capable of destroying any obstacle in your paths. Do you agree to these terms?”

All four women nodded.

“Good, you must now recite an oath swearing your loyalty and obedience to your new mistresses.”

Nyssa walked towards the first girl in line, removed her blindfold and stood in front of her.

“Look into my eyes and repeat after me: I, state your name.”

The young girl looked up at Nyssa. “I, Thea Queen.”

“Do solemnly swear to obey my mistresses, no matter what is asked of me.”

“Do solemnly swear to obey my mistresses, no matter what is asked of me.” Thea repeated.

“I swear to remain loyal to my mistresses, and ensure their satisfaction in any and all forms.”

“I swear to remain loyal to my mistresses, and ensure their satisfaction in any and all forms.”

“I renounce the life I once had, including everything and everyone it contained.”

“I renounce the life I once had, including everything and everyone it contained.”

“And swear to protect and take care of my sisters, my new and eternal family.”

“And swear to protect and take care of my new sisters, my new and eternal family.” Thea finished.

_24 Hours Earlier: Thea_

Thea was angry, very angry. It seemed like everyone in her life was keeping secrets from her and treating her like a little girl. Oliver, Roy, even her own mother, they all had their own private lives that were completely separate from her. Well she was tired of playing the victim. She wanted to take back control of her life and she knew exactly who could help her. Sin told her of a woman in black who recently arrived in Starling City and who has been hanging around with the Canary. Apparently, she’s some kind of expert assassin called Nyssa al Ghul and came to Starling City to help fight that bastard Slade Wilson. Thea asked Sin where she could find such a person, and was pointed in this direction. As she walked down the alleyway she felt more determined then she had in her entire life.

Suddenly, a black figure came down from the rooftops and drew a sword towards Thea, pressing it against her throat.

“This is a dangerous place for such a delicate little girl to be wandering Miss Queen.” The figure removed her hood, revealing herself as Nyssa al Ghul.

“How do you know who I am?” Thea asked.

“When someone goes around the city asking questions about me, I pay attention. Especially when that someone is Oliver Queen’s little sister. The real question is, what do you want with me?”

“I came here to talk to you, to ask for your help.” Thea replied, the blade pressed tightly against her throat.

“And what could I possibly help you with. Do you not have enough money to buy whatever your little heart desires?”

“What I want can’t be bought.”

“And what, pray tell, could that be?”

“I want to know how to fight like you. I want to be able to defend myself and hurt anyone who tries to hurt me.”

Nyssa laughed and removed the sword from Thea’s throat. “The little girl wants to be a warrior? Go home little girl, back to your little school yard problems and childish dreams.”

Those words angered Thea. Little girl. She was tired of being called that, tired of everyone thinking she was a delicate little thing that needed to be protected. That anger boiled inside of her and caused her to try and hit the woman in front of her.

“I. Am. Not. A. Little. Girl.” Thea cried as she threw punch after punch at the older woman, all of which were easily avoided by Nyssa who laughed all along the way.

“Only a little girl would let her emotions rule her in this way.” Nyssa stated after Thea finally gave up.

“I live in a world of murderers and madmen. A world where the strong suffer and the weak die. You want no part of it. Besides, what I know, I’ve spent my entire life learning and I am heir to the Demon. You are just a spoiled little rich girl who wants to play hero like her older brother. You want to learn how to fight? Perhaps you should ask him.”

Nyssa just confirmed something that Thea already suspected, that Oliver was the vigilante. Ever since Oliver came back from that island, he was acting differently. At first, Thea just thought it was some kind of PTSD from being alone for so long, but after a couple of weeks the signs became too obvious to ignore. Not only did The Arrow start popping up at the exact time Oliver came back, but he seemed to be getting injuries that went way beyond his playboy lifestyle. And why else would Slade Wilson have been so interested in destroying their family? It didn’t take a rocket scientist to put those pieces together.

“The look upon your face tells me that you did not know who your brother truly was. Is that what this is all about? The little girl is tired of being left in the dark? I’m sure you also don’t know that Sara Lance is the Canary, or that the man you have affection for is your brother’s sidekick. A city of heroes, all of whom seem to be connected to you in some way, yet not one of them felt they should let you join their little club.” As Nyssa continued prodding Thea’s many insecurities, Thea’s resolve to learn from this woman only strengthened. “Is that why you came to me? You want to show them that you are stronger then they think, show them that you are not a little girl?

Thea was still angry, but knew she had no chance of hurting her. However, she did know of one last way of proving to the warrioress in front of her that she was anything but a little girl. It was a long shot, but at this point Thea had nothing to lose. She approached the assassin, a determined look in her eye and grabbed her cheek.

“Would a little girl do this?” And just like that, Thea connected her lips to Nyssa’s, immediately launching her tongue into the other woman’s mouth. Nyssa was caught off guard at first, but quickly found herself enjoying this unexpected turn of events. She let Thea play the aggressor for a bit, wanting to let her believe to be in control. Thea then palmed the other woman’s clothed tits and massaged them through the fabric. Removing herself from Nyssa’s lips, Thea brought hers close to the assassin’s ear. “Would a little girl take you, right here and now in this alley, and fuck you against this wall?” Thea whispered. “Would a little girl make you moan and scream in pleasure? I heard you liked girls, don’t deny it. Let me show you how much of an adult I really am.” With that, Thea pressed her lips once again on Nyssa’s.

After a few seconds of heavy kissing, Nyssa tore herself away.“So the little girl wants to play seductress? Very well, allow me to propose a wager. If you can successfully bring me do climax before I can you, then I will take you in my charge as apprentice. If you fail... well at least I will have gotten some enjoyment out of this encounter.”

“Deal.” Thea answered, immediately resuming her previous action.

Thea was a little nervous; she had never attempted anything quite like this before with another woman. The most experience she’s had in lesbian affection is when she and her friend Ellie made out a bit in her room when she was fifteen. She liked it, but Ellie didn’t and never brought the subject up again. Now here she was, her only chance at becoming a true fighter depending on her ability to sexually please the assassin in front of her, an assassin who, unlike her, was very experienced in lesbian fucking.

Thea continued to kiss Nyssa and started pushing the older woman’s body towards the closest wall. Once that was achieved, Thea slowly guided her hands towards Nyssa’s pants. Untying them proved an initial barrier, but after a few seconds she figured it out and reached into her ultimate objective.

The younger Queen had masturbated a lot in her life and was no stranger to navigating her own pussy, but touching someone else’s was very different. At least she’s already wet, that’s a start. Thea thought as she entered two fingers into the older girl’s tight walls and began to pump. She was immediately rewarded with a soft moan from the other woman, a moan that Thea could feel through their connected lips. Thea took that as a sign that she was getting closer to success and began to quicken her pace, slamming her fingers into the other woman’s dripping cunt. As Thea pleasured Nyssa she began to feel her own pussy drip at the thought that she was fucking another woman, outside against an alley wall.

Suddenly, Thea felt Nyssa’s hand slither its way into her own pants. Surprised, she momentarily abandoned what she was doing as Nyssa began reciprocating by pushing two fingers into Thea’s wet hole.

It was then that Thea learned that the woman standing in front of her must have been some kind of a sex goddess with magical fingers because no one else ever managed to make her feel this good, not even herself. Her entire body was on fire as Nyssa played it like a violin. The assassin found Thea’s clit and flicked it with her thumb as she added a third finger in to Thea’s pussy. Not able to concentrate, Thea broke away from the kiss and moaned loudly.

“Ahh fuck... feels so good.”

Nyssa brought her lips to Thea’s ear and whispered softly: “Now now little girl, do not let yourself be distracted. If you climax before I do, you will not receive your training.” Thea forced herself to continue pleasuring Nyssa, adding a third finger in an attempting to reproduce what Nyssa was doing to her.

The two women continued like this, their clothed bodies pressed together in the middle of the alley. Their mouths locked in a rapturous battle for dominance, a battle Thea was clearly losing. Unfortunately, Thea could not hold out for much longer and, as Nyssa pinched Thea’s clit, she came with a loud moan.

“Ahhh, fuck!” she cried as Nyssa carried her into another orgasm right after. Cum flooded out of her pussy, coating Nyssa’s hand in the substance and creating a rather large wet spot on her pants. Though Thea felt the most amount of pleasure she had ever felt in her life, she was also disappointed that she lost the bet.

“Continue little girl, all is not lost. Fuck me. Fuck me like the depraved little slut you are and perhaps I may yet take you under my wing. Perhaps I will take pity on you.” Nyssa whispered as she removed her fingers from Thea’s pussy and brought them to her lips. “Umm, you taste very sweet little girl, almost as good as my beloved.”

Determined to at least finish what she started, Thea quickened her pace and pinched Nyssa’s clit.

“So close... keep going.” Nyssa moaned. She began humping Thea’s fingers and moving her hips to help the struggling nubile lesbian.

Finally, Thea clamped her fingers inside Nyssa, which finally sent the older girl over the edge. Nyssa slowly came down from her ecstasy, sweating and moaning the entire time.

Thea removed her fingers from Nyssa’s pussy and looked at the assassin.

“Taste me.” she commanded.

Thea slowly brought her fingers to her lips, and licked the fruits of her labor. A whole new world of flavor opened up for her as she greedily licked her fingers clean, hungry for more of the delicious substance.

“How do I taste?” Nyssa asked, enjoying the sight of the beautiful young women greedily licking her cum.

Once finished, Thea looked up at Nyssa. “You taste really, really good.”

Nyssa looked down at Thea and began walking around her slowly, like a predator about to pounce on her prey. It appeared to her that the young Queen girl liked being sexually dominated by another woman. It was also quite clear to Nyssa that Thea was a natural submissive, at least currently. Yet, with a bit of training, Nyssa was certain that she could transform the young woman into a confident and dominate fighter. But, the young woman needed to be taken apart first, her identity completely erased in order for a new one to emerge. She would need to be disciplined, and Nyssa relished the thought of becoming the person to teach her such discipline.

“I should inform you that the wager was impossible for you to win, yet you performed impressively nevertheless. Perhaps there are the makings of a warrior in you little girl.”

“Does that mean you’ll...”

“I will teach you my ways. You shall be my apprentice. I cannot guarantee that I will succeed, that will depend on both your willingness to learn and your ability to take commands.” Nyssa stated.

“But, I failed. Why would you take me?” Thea asked, scared that voicing this concern would cause the other woman to forget about the whole thing.

“Because you and I are more alike than you think, Thea Queen. My father always wanted a male heir, and when I was born, he resented my gender. Because of that, I was excluding from many of his secrets. I pushed myself to become the best assassin in The League in order to win his respect. Unfortunately, he still sees me as just a girl, his little girl. When I realised that there was nothing I could do to change his mind, I stopped caring. It took some time, but I finally realised that my worth was not tied to what my father thought of me. I am proud of who I am, of who I have become. I would be honored to help you learn that about yourself as well.” Nyssa said, surprising Thea with her honest response.

“Thank you.”

“Do not be so quick to thank me little girl. If you intend to embark upon this path, then your body will be pushed to its absolute limits. You will experience pain no ordinary human should have to endure, do things no descent person would ever conceive of doing. But if you survive, you will become one of the deadliest fighters this world has known. Few will survive your fury and you will never be at the mercy of others again. There will however be a price for my tutelage.”

Thea looked at Nyssa with a quizzical look. “How much do you want?”

“If you are referring to a dollar amount, I have no use for something as trivial and inconsequential as money. What I desire is of a more... personal nature. I am after all providing you with a service, turning your body into a weapon. In exchange, you will service my body. When we are not training you shall be my own personal pleasure slave. You will obey my every sexual whim and your body will be my personal property to do with as I please. You will refer to me as mistress and I shall refer to you as... little girl, for until your training is complete, that is all you are. You will no longer be Thea Queen, that life will be behind you.”  
For some reason, the thought of being Nyssa al Ghul’s personal fuck toy made the offer seem that much better. Thea was more than happy to re experience what the assassin had done to her tonight as well as become a better lover for her... mistress. But then, something came to Thea’s mind. Nyssa told her that Sara Lance was the Canary, and Sin told her that Nyssa and the Canary seemed “really close”.

“Aren’t you dating Sara Lance?” Thea asked, not wanting to get between two women who could kill her in thousands of ways.

“What Sara and I share is a deep spiritual bond that goes beyond mere physicality. Are souls are permanently linked together, in this life and the next. It is because of this that we feel secure enough to experiment with other women, as they are only temporary sources of enjoyment. You would merely be a tool that I would use to alleviate my carnal desires when my paramour is unavailable. Perhaps I might even share you with her, Sara would like that. She has often told me of her secret lustful desire for the little sister of the man she once loved. In fact, you were the first girl Sara found sexually alluring, aside from her sister of course. The things she wished to do to you... In your society, they would be considered quite perverse.”

Thea blushed at the thought of someone she considered a sister thinking about her in that kind of way and at the knowledge that Sara lusted after her own sister, Laurel.

“Do you accept these terms Thea Queen?” Nyssa asked, facing the younger girl. “If you do, then that is the last time you will be referred to by that name.”  
Thea knew her response immediately. This was her chance to finally take control of her life, to show everyone around her that she is not a helpless, frail little damsel. The only person she would answer to... be a slave to would be the goddess in front of her and if Thea was being honest with herself, she really liked that idea.

“Yes, I do.” She said with as much confidence as she could muster.

Nyssa slapped Thea across the cheek. “This is not a good start little girl, you already forget your place. Say that again, properly this time.”

“Yes mistress, I do.”

“Good, you will be punished for that mistake once we begin your training. Present yourself at the basement of the establishment called Verdant in exactly 24 hours, your new life shall begin then. If you are late, I will add to your punishment. Do not concern yourself with clothing, whatever you wear will not stay on you for very long. Enjoy your last day as Thea Queen.” With that, Nyssa parcoured up the building and disappeared from Thea’s view.

_24 Hours Later_

Once the oath finished, Nyssa took a leather collar from a nearby table and placed it around Thea’s neck. Lining the collar were two engraved messages. The first said Little Girl and the second, Property of N/S.

“Rise and take your place behind your mistresses Little Girl, you are now reborn.”

Thea shakily stood on her feet as Nyssa untied her hands. She walked behind her new mistresses and took her position on her knees.

Sara walked towards the next woman in line.

“Now it’s your turn. “

To Be Continued


	2. Angel Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara stumbles upon Felicity and Caitlin on patrol, and decides to have a little fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So it’s been 2 years since I published the first chapter of the story... Sorry for that. But don’t think of it as getting a chapter late, think of it as getting a chapter you thought would never exist. Thanks to everyone who left Kudos and commented, that’s the reason I’m continuing.

Chapter 2: Angel Eyes

When Sara Lance was a little girl experimenting with her sexuality, she had always assumed that the naughty thoughts she had about other girls were abnormal and wrong. She fought them off as best she could, mainly by sleeping with a lot of guys to assert her heterosexuality. Unfortunately, each and every time she fucked a guy, it felt more like a mechanical exercise than a pleasurable experience. Even when she finally found a guy who made her laugh, feel special and was even a great lay (Oliver), she still could not rid herself of the dirty dreams she had of other women.

Then, she met Nyssa and everything changed. Nyssa showed her that her thoughts were not abnormal, but beautiful and honest. When Sara was with Nyssa, every wall that she was forced to hide behind in her past life disappeared. She was completely naked with her, metaphorically and literally. Of course, the mind blowing sex they had together was also a definite plus.

As Sara observed the now three naked women kneeling in front of her, ready to pledge their bodies to her, she thanked God that storm sunk the Queen’s Gambit, because it was from that horrific event that the greatest thing in her life came to her.   
She approached the two young women she had recruited into this little academy of sex and violence that she and Nyssa had cobbled together. If she was being honest with herself, Sara was probably just as nervous as them. This was her first time being the dominant trainer and even though she picked up a few tricks watching Nyssa dominate her during her own training, Sara wasn’t sure she had what it took. Maybe she was just a natural bottom. Maybe she was in over her head here. What if she disappointed Nyssa, or worse, the girls she promised to help? All these thoughts swirled in her head as she began the oath.

“Look into my eyes and repeat after me: I, state your name.”

The other blond looked up at Sara, a defiant look on her face and spoke in a mocking tone. “I, Felicity Smoak, do solemnly swear to be you and your crazy girlfriend’s fuck toy, and hope this experience somehow turns me into an expert assassin.”  
Sara could feel Nyssa starring daggers into her back. Though she said nothing, Sara knew what she was thinking.

Do not disappoint me Sara. Now is your chance, take control of your student or remain a bottom, my bottom, for the rest of your life.

Sara knew Felicity would be a tough nut to crack, and thought she would be up to the challenge. It was too early to give up, and Sara Lance was no quitter, not anymore. She knew what she had to do and reached deep into herself to find the mistress within. She slapped Felicity across the face, feeling a pang of guilt that she quickly forced down into herself. 

“You will be punished for those disrespectful words after you finish your oath, if you finish your oath. Talk back to any of your Mistresses without permission again and I assure you, you will be begging to be our fuck toy. Now say the oath properly, or you will be sent away and remain the petulant, weak girl you just proved yourself to be.” 

Felicity swallowed, realising that Sara definitely meant business. The hacker’s intent was to test the other blonde’s limits, to see how much she could get away with. Clearly, the answer was very little, which made Felicity really excited. She looked into the Canary’s eyes and played her role of submissive, for now at least.

“I, Felicity Smoak.” She said, with as much respect as she could manage.

Sara breathed in relief and continued giving Felicity the oath, hoping she would be able to control the defiant blonde in the future.

48 Hours Earlier: Felicity 

Felicity was so happy that her good friend, Caitlin Snow, was able to take time out of her busy schedule in Central City to come down to her neck of the woods for a little girl’s night out at a new restaurant. After everything that happened with Slade Wilson and Oliver manipulating her feelings, she was happy to get a chance to decompress. After a few depressing minutes of discussing Barry Allen’s status and Caitlin’s lingering grief towards her fiancé’s death, the two women soon began to actually enjoy themselves, talking about various pointless topics that made them laugh. After both women were a couple of drinks in, the subject turned to Felicity’s work.

“So what’s it like being the eyes and ears for a whole team of superheroes?” Caitlin asked, sipping on her long Island iced tea.

“It’s pretty awesome, and scary, and stressful and... it’s complicated.”

Caitlin smiled. “I can only imagine. Knowing that every mistake you make, every second you take too long could lead to total anarchy...”

“Yeah, I try not to think too much about that.” Felicity said, taking a huge sip from her drink.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to get all serious on you.” Catlin looked down at her food for a few seconds, then asked “So what’s she like?” 

“Who?”

“You know, The Canary. Smoking hot blond dressed in leather, great tits that are always on display in that tight jacket. God, I just want to shove my face in between those amazing boobs.” Caitlin said, smiling like a schoolgirl. “And that ass in those skin-tight pants... yum.” She added before taking another sip of her drink.

To say Felicity was taken aback by her friend’s comment would be an understatement. Clearly the alcohol had done its job of lowering Caitlin’s inhabitations. Still, Felicity had no idea her friend had those kinds of thoughts about other girls.  
“Ok, I think we have officially passed are alcohol consumption limit for tonight. Well, you definitely have at least. What do you say we head back to my place?” Felicity asked, grabbing her purse and coat.

“Nah, let’s stay, I’m having way too much fun. Come on; tell me more about The Canary... please?”

Felicity knew that Caitlin would probably forget all about this next morning (or at least regret it), but that didn’t exactly make the situation any less awkward. She grabbed her friend by the arm and pulled Caitlin off her chair, leaving money and a tip on the table before dragging Caitlin out of the restaurant.

“Come on Felicity, you’re no fun. I want to talk about hot girls!” Caitlin whined, sounding very much like a misbehaving child.

“Anyone ever tell you you’re a very weird drunk?” Felicity asked, leading the very inebriated girl down the sidewalk, scouring the road for a cab.

“No, I don’t really get drunk too often.”

“I can tell. And since when are you a lesbian?” 

“I’m not a lesbian; I just always wanted to fuck another girl.”

“Hate to tell you drunkie, but that’s the definition of being a lesbian. Well, bisexual at least.” Felicity said, finally giving up on her cab hunt, deciding her apartment was close enough to walk it.

“Well... maybe I’m just a little bit lesbian.” Caitlin said, hugging into Felicity’s side as they walked. “You know, I always thought you were really hot too Felicity. Sometimes, when I’m lying in bed, I’ll finger myself to thoughts of eating you out.” Caitlin continued, a huge smile plastered on her face.

“Ohh.. well, umm... Thank you?” For the first time in her life, Felicity was at loss for words.

“Those hot glasses of yours, the pony tail you always wear, you’re sexy legs, it’s like every single inch of you screams Please Fuck Me. God I’m so horny right now.” Caitlin declared, dragging Felicity into a nearby alley, pushed her to a wall and began attacking her mouth with her own.

Felicity was too shocked to do anything besides let the little brunette make out with her. This situation escaladed quickly, but what surprised Felicity the most was the fact that she was enjoying every single second of it. Caitlin was surprisingly aggressive, wasting no time as she explored Felicity’s mouth with her tongue and grabbed the blonde’s ass with both hands. Felicity wasn’t exactly the most sexually curious of girls. She never had any phases of college experimentation and as such, this was the first time she ever truly kissed a girl. The first difference that struck Felicity was how much softer everything was. Caitlin’s lips were like comfy pillows, and she tasted like strawberries. As the make-out session progressed, Felicity came to the conclusion that maybe she was a little bit lesbian too.

Suddenly, from the corner of her eye Felicity could see two figures approaching them from the alleyway. She pushed Caitlin off of her immediately, gripped the other girl by the arm and began walking away. But it was too late; the two men blocked both escapes routes, leaving the two women trapped.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here? Looks like a couple of lesbian sluts Dennis.” The first man said, a lascivious grin plastered on his face.

“Looks like it Anton, looks like it.” The other said, wearing an identical look.

“You know, I think these girls might need some cock to remind them what they’re missing.” The first said.”

“Yeah, looks like we’re going to have to do our civic duty here and teach these girls how proper straight women behave Anton.”

Felicity and Caitlin shook in terror as the two men reached towards them.

Suddenly, a black figure fell from the rooftop and began kicking the ever loving crap out of the two men. Blow after blow reached their intended targets as the men howled in pain, too slow to evade or counter. Though everything was moving so fast, Felicity could clearly see blonde hair moving with the black figure, confirming that it was in fact Sara Lance, AKA, The Canary. Sara was ruthless, repeatedly hitting each man in the face. Once one of them fell to the floor, Sara broke his arm. The other tried to get the upper hand, but Sara was to quick and sent him to the pavement as well and stomped on his leg, breaking it with a loud and cringe inducing snap.

“You. Sick. Sadistic. Son. Of. A. Bitch.” Sara yelled, punctuating each word with a punch to the face. Once the man’s face was covered in a thick layer of his own blood, and his nose was a crumbled mess, Sara stopped her beat down, the other guy writhing in pain not far away.

“Get up and get the fuck out of here! If I ever see you ugly fucks again, I’m going to make what just happened now feel like a pleasant massage!” Sara yelled as the would-be rapists slowly got to their feet and hobbled away from the furious heroine, leaving what appeared to be a thin trail of urine in their wake. As they disappeared around a corner, Sara took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself and tuned around to check on Felicity and her friend.

“Are you guys OK?” Sara asked, advancing towards the terrified women.

“I think so, maybe just a little bit frazzled.” Felicity said, still clearly in shock at would just happened.

“Those bastards, it took everything in me not to rip them to shreds.” Sara was still coming down from her battle rage, clenching her fists so tightly her hands were turning white.

“Easy Sara, pretty sure you put the fear of God in them.” Felicity said, trying to calm the fiery blonde down.

“They got off too easy.” Sara finally relaxed enough to notice the drunk brunette ogling her. 

“So you’re name’s Sara huh? That’s a very pretty name. You’re very pretty.” Caitlin purred, stumbling into Sara’s arms.

“Who’s your friend here Felicity? She’s adorable.” Sara asked, immediately softening as she held the inebriated girl.

“Caitlin Snow... Dr. Caitlin Snow, though you wouldn’t know that by the way she’s acting tonight. Apparently, she’s your biggest fan.”” 

“Well then, pleased to meet you Dr Caitlin Snow. How about I escort you two back to your apartment? It’s still dangerous out here after the Mirakuru attack.” 

“You’re such a gentleman.” Caitlin said, clearly enjoying the sensation of being held by her secret crush.

“And you’re quite the maiden fair.” Sara replied, deciding to play along with the cute girl’s antics.

Caitlin looked up into Sara’s eyes and smiled brightly. She reached up and placed a chaste kiss to the masked blonde’s lips. “You’re reward.”

“Careful cutie, I think Felicity might get jealous.” Sara smiled at the hacker, holding Caitlin closer to her.

“What? her and me? No, we’re just friends. You know, friends who like to drunkenly make out in dark alleyways, usual friend stuff. Wait, were you watching us making out?” 

“I was on patrol, saw you and cutie here and... got a little distracted. If that’s what friend stuff is then I seriously regret not making more female friends growing up.” With that, Sara guided Caitlin to the main road, Felicity catching up to them.

As the three women walked the night streets of Starling City, Sara observed Felicity and could tell that the blonde computer genius was obviously more affected by what happened then she led on. But it wasn’t fear she saw in her eyes, it was something else, something Sara couldn’t quite put her finger on. It was like Felicity felt ashamed of herself for some reason. 

The trio continued walking, as Caitlin kept flirting with Sara, taking any excuse to touch the masked blonde.

“So why do you always show so much cleavage anyways? Not that I’m complaining or anything. On the contrary.”

Sara laughed. “Well, I guess you could call it a distraction method. Guys are too busy noticing my boobs and don’t notice me attacking until it’s too late.”

“Trust me; it’s not just the guys who are noticing.” Caitlin whispered, tracing her finger just over the exposed parts of the blonde’s chest. 

The girls eventually reached their destination, Felicity now almost completely sobered from the recent activity. Once they entered Felicity’s apartment, Sara lead Caitlin to the couch where the drunken girl collapsed immediately. Sara took a blanked and tucked Caitlin in.

“I’m not tired.” Caitlin protested.”I want you to fuck me Sara! Please?” She asked, staring at Sara with Disney eyes.

“Not tonight cutie. As much as I’d love to ravage your beautiful body, I can’t take advantage of you while you’re in this state. Besides, you’ve been through a lot tonight, now is the time to rest. If you still want to do it tomorrow, I promise I’ll fuck you senseless. OK?” And Sara sincerely hoped that the doctor still wanted to tomorrow. It took every ounce of willpower she had not to shove her head in between Caitlin’s legs and taste her sweet juices.

“Can I at least sneak a peek at your goods?”

Sara laughed at the cute girl’s choice of words and proceeded to remove her leather jacket and pull down her shirt low enough to give the brunette a good view of her boobs in all their naked glory. 

“Wow, you’re so hot.” Caitlin reached up and grabbed Sara’s tits, squeezing them in her hands and twirling the masked blonde’s nipples with her fingers.

“Ohhh, that feels good cutie. You really know what you’re doing don’t you?”

“Actually, this is the first time I’ve touched another girl’s boobs. I do masturbate a lot though, my boobs are really sensitive.”

“That’s good to know.” Sara said, finally pulling away from Caitlin’s grasp, placing her twins back in her top. “Fun’s over cutie, now go to sleep and tomorrow, you can do whatever you want with my “goods”, ok?”  
“OK, g’night Sara.” Catlin drowsily answered before yawning and shutting her eyes.

”Sweet dreams, cutie.” Sara said and kissed her on the forehead before joining Felicity in her bedroom.

“So our resident booze hound is all tucked in snug as a bug. Why aren’t you as smashed as she is?” Sara asked sitting on the edge of Felicity’s bed.

“I did a lot of drinking in college. I built up a tolerance.” 

“Felicity Smoak, I had no idea you were such a wild child.” 

“Ohh, that’s not even the half of it. This one time, when I was 16, me and some friends broke into the high school pool and skinny dipped. We were completely wasted. And then the cops showed up, and I got my first look at the inside of a jail cell.”  
“You’re parents must have freaked out.”

“You’d think that, but my mom just sweet talked the police officer and got me off with a warning. She was actually proud of me.”  
“My dad would have left me in that cell all night. I would have been grounded for a month.”

Both girls laughed as they talked about their very different childhoods, sharing anecdotes with one another for a solid hour. Things like Sara’s first and only attempt at shoplifting and Felicity’s career as a hacktivist came up during the long repartee. Finally, Sara asked Felicity the question she had been itching to ask all night.

“So, when did you first kiss a girl? And who was it?”

“Humm let’s see...” Felicity mockingly pondered. “About 30 minutes ago in an alley with the girl currently passed out on my couch.”

“No way! That was your first sapphic experience? Did you like it?” Sara pursued a hopeful glint in her eye.

“It felt kinda weird at first, but then it quickly felt... I don’t know how to say it but.... it felt right.”

“Do you want to do it again?” Sara tentatively asked.

Felicity’s mouth opened slightly, a surprised look etched on her face. “Are you propositioning me Sara?” 

“Maybe I am.” As Sara spoke those words, she drew closer to the blonde hacker until their lips were mere millimeters away.”

“How about I give you the full lesbian experience and you show me how wild you really are.” Sara whispered, relishing the mix of lust and panic in Felicity’s eyes.“Just nod if you want this to happen.”

Without a moment’s hesitation, Felicity nodded and the two blondes plunged into a deep, passionate kiss. Both girls lay down in Felicity’s bed to get more comfortable, with Sara placing herself on top of Felicity’s outstretched body. Sara didn’t taste like strawberries like Caitlin did, she tasted like vanilla, a different yet equally delicious flavor that Felicity savored as she tried to keep up with the blonde assassin’s superior make-out skills. Sara gave Felicity a chance to adapt to her new situation, before taking control and edging her tongue into the inexperienced lesbian’s mouth. After a few minutes of kissing, Sara pulled away. “Stand up and take off all your clothes. Now.”

The dominant tone in Sara’s voice had a mediate effect on Felicity, as she quickly got to her feet and began stripping. Sara was beyond excited. Not only was Felicity totally into girls, but it also appeared as though she was into being bossed around in bed. Sara made it her quest to try and test out how deep Felicity’s submissive side went in the upcoming tryst. Now however, she was simply enjoying the sight of the hot blonde exposing herself to the assassin. Before long, Felicity was removing her panties, the final piece of clothing she had on, and tossed them to the side. 

Sara stood from the bed and approached the naked girl, taking in the sight of her. 

“You are truly beautiful Felicity Smoak. But there’s still one more thing left to take off.” Sara gently removed Felicity’s glasses, and stared into her gorgeous eyes. “Mmmm, and you have the eyes of an angel. Shame you have to wear these things, even if they do make you look like the world’s most fuckable librarian.”

Felicity blushed at that, while Sara reached in for another deep kiss, placing the glasses on the nightstand close by. She then lifted the naked blond in her arms, threw her on the bed and began stripping herself. Once naked she straddled Felicity and attacked her hardened nipples with her mouth, swirling her tongue around the left as she twirled the right with her fingers. Sara’s ministrations were accompanied by the greatest soundtrack she could think of: The sounds of Felicity Smoak moaning like a pornstar.

“Ahhh fuck Sara... that feels so fuckin- Ohhh god, oohh god, OOOOOHHHH GOOOODDDD.” Felicity was in pure heaven as the beautiful Canary worshipped her boobs, constantly switching techniques. The hacker knew that Sara was well trained in the art of killing, but she had no idea her time with the league also included lessons in sex.

After a time, Sara finally released Felicity’s boobs and kissed her way down the blonde’s body, taking an agonizingly long time in Felicity’s opinion. She was so wet that she could feel a puddle on her sheets forming below her pussy. Finally, Sara had made her way to her ultimate goal. Just when Felicity thought she would finally receive what she wanted, the assassin decided to play with her food before eating it.

“Mmmm. your pussy looks delicious Felicity. Now... what should I do to it? Any ideas angel eyes?”

“Please Sara...” 

The neediness in Felicity’s voice had Sara doing mental summersaults. There was no doubt in her mind that she had brought Felicity to a point where there was literally nothing the other blonde would not do in exchange for Sara so much as touching her soaked core. Feeling mischievous, Sara slowly began entering a finger into Felicity’s folds, quickly removing it before it made it even half way inside. The whine that escaped Felicity’s lips was heavenly.

“Oh, is that what you want me to do angel eyes? You want me to fuck your pretty little pink pussy with my fingers?” Sara was having too much fun playing with the first time lesbian.

“God yes Sara, please fingerfuck me. Please take my lesbian virginity and fuck my little pussy.” Felicity moaned.

“Well when you say it like that, how can a girl refuse?” With that, Sara entered Felicity with two fingers, thrusting them in and out of Felicity’s wet folds at an ever-increasing pace. After a few minutes of this, Sara added a third finger to the mix, increasing the speed of their thrusts to a frenzy. Sara could tell that the hacker was enjoying herself, and she was incredibly happy to discover that Felicity Smoak was just as talkative in bed as she was in everywhere else.

“FUCK’ FUCK’ FUCK ‘FFUUUCKKKK. OHH Sara you’re so good at this. Please make me cum! Be the first girl to make me cum! Mmm, I wanna cum all over your face SarAAAAA!

Though Sara was almost certain that Caitlin was in a deep sleep on the couch just outside the room, there was a part of her that wished the cute doctor was awake and listening to what the blondes were currently doing.

Feeling that it was time to take things up a notch, and eager to finally taste Felicity’s pussy, Sara removed her fingers and dove into the feast in front of her like a wolf. Her tongue explored every single inch of the other’s pussy, finally finding the bundle of nerves she had been searching for. As soon as Sara began flicking the hacker’s clit with her tongue, Felicity’s moaning turned from mostly understandable to completely incoherent.

“Ohh, shit... Sara fuck... so good... more tongue... holy shit! AAAHHHHH !”

After a few minutes of eating Felicity’s pussy, Sara decided that it was time for the killing blow. She re-entered Felicity with three fingers, all the while maintaining the tongue beating she was delivering to the new lesbian’s clit.

Felicity was on the edge of orgasm before she felt a sharp pain on her core. Sara had just slapped her pussy.

“No angel eyes, you don’t cum until I say you can.” Sara commanded, swatting Felicity’s wet lips a second time. Felicity had no idea what would happen if she disobeyed Sara’s direct command, but she had no intention of finding out. And so, the hacker had to use every ounce of self control she had in order to stop herself from succumbing to the onslaught of pleasure Sara was submitting her to. After what felt like an eternity of Sara pumping three fingers in and out of her pussy while bashing her clit with her skilled tongue, the assassin finally allowed Felicity what she desired most.

“Cum.” The assassin ordered, sucking the girl’s clit like a vacuum.

Felicity’s body heard the word before her ears did, as she came as soon as Sara gave the OK, her body convulsing in pleasure as one orgasm became two, and then three.

For her part, Sara was enjoying the taste of Felicity’s pleasure, greedily swallowing the vast amount of girl cum that Felicity was emitting.

Once Felicity’s body was still, Sara made her way up the girl’s body, and kissed the exhausted girl, sharing her pussy juices as the two languidly made out.

“Ok angel eyes, time for you to return the favor. I expect you to make me cum at least as many times as I made you.” Sara said, kneeling on top of Felicity and slowly lowering her cunt to Felicity’s mouth.

“OK S-“ Before Felicity could finish her sentence, Sara silenced her by smothering her in pussy. 

As a little girl, Felicity had learned how to swim when she accidentally fell in the pool of the motel she and her mom had been staying at that month. While it was a harrowing experience, it gave Felicity the ability to adapt to whatever situation she was thrown in. This was a skill that came in handy now, as she used every trick she could think of to make the goddess on top of her cum. She started by darting her tongue into Sara’s pussy, which tasted like pure heaven, and exploring Sara’s wet core with it. Whatever she was doing seemed to be having the desired effect, that is, if Sara’s reaction was of any indication.”

“Mmmm fuck yeah Felicity... fuck me with your tongue. AAAHH... be a good little lesbian and make me cum all over your pretty face. Ooohh fuck that’s it angel eyes, you’re such a good pussy eater!”

Felicity beamed at the compliment, now more determined than ever to ensure that the beauty on top of her experienced just as much pleasure as she had. She took a risk and decided to add her fingers into the mix, pushing two fingers inside Sara’s dripping fold while maintaining the pace she had set with her tongue.

“Oooohh yeah angel eyes, that’s the stuff. Mmmm, such a quick learner too. Ooh gooddd....! use my fucking pussy like you would a keyboard!” Sara began bucking on top of Felicity, using the poor girl’s face like it was her sex toy.

At this point, Felicity was on autopilot, desperately trying to maintain the pace of both her fingers and tongue as the gorgeous assassin writher on her face. She found Sara’s clit gently pinched it between two fingers, earning her a particular sharp scream from the blonde as girl cum swiftly erupted from her core. 

“AAAHHHH FFFEELLLICCCITTTYYYYYYYYYYY!!!”

Now that’s what I call a Canary Cry. Felicity jokingly thought as she swallowed as much of Sara’s juices as she could, with the rest dripping all over her face.

Sara was in heaven. Although Felicity didn’t come close to the sexual skills wielded by her beloved Nyssa, the hacker was surprisingly good considering this was her first time. Although she had only succeeded at giving Sara one orgasm, the Canary decided that it was powerful enough to keep her satiated for the time being. She didn’t want to overwork the poor girl on her first time. She then lay down beside Felicity and began licking her own cum off of the hacker’s face and transferred it to Felicity’s mouth via kiss.

“You still owe me two orgasms angel eyes. That is, if you want this to be more than a onetime thing.” Sara stated as she lay down beside Felicity.

“Well, since you already came up with a cute pet name for me... I think that can be arranged.” Felicity uttered, still trying to catch her breath. 

The two women lay in Felicity’s bed, their sweat covered bodies latched together as they came down from their intense love making session. Finally, Sara thought it was about time to approach Felicity about how she reacted to the confrontation in the alley. “So are you ready to talk about it?” Sara asked, determined to get to the center of Felicity’s troubled thoughts.

“Talk about what?”

“Come on Felicity, I’m not stupid, I saw you after those guys attacked. You looked like you were disappointed that I showed up.”

“Yeah, I guess I kinda was.” Felicity paused, and looked away from Sara. “The thing is, every day I surround myself by people who know how to fight. You, Oliver, Dig and even Roy are all these badass heroes who could beat someone up with one hand tied behind your backs. I’m just the tech girl, helpless if ever some bad guy makes me a target. What could I do, hack them to death? Before you showed up tonight... I had this crazy flash that maybe I could handle them and protect Caitlin. Maybe, just for once, I could be the hero. But I couldn’t, and if you hadn’t shown up...” Tears began to form in Felicity’s eyes as she continued. “I’m sick of being dependent on you guys to protect me.”

Sara wrapped the blonde in her arms, letting the hacker release all her pent up emotion. After Felicity’s tears subsided, Sara wiped their remnants off her cheeks and delicately cupped her chin, forcing Felicity to look at her.

“You are much stronger than you know Felicity Smoak. Trust me, I was exactly like you. I was a weak party girl who freaked out when I broke a nail. If there’s one thing I have learned over the last few years it’s that everyone has the potential within them to be a hero. Or anti-hero as the case may be argued with me.”

Felicity laughed at that.

“I could teach you, if you want. You know... how to fight.” Sara said.

“I don’t think I’d be a very good student. Hell, I stopped karate lessons before I even got a yellow belt. The instructor just kept yelling at me until I told him to fuck off. Plus, not exactly the fighting type. I mean look at me, I’m short, wear glasses and have very little upper body strength.”

“I thought that about myself too before Lian Yu. Trust me, everyone has the potential, all it takes is the right teacher to bring that potential out. Everything I am today, I owe to Nyssa. She was my teacher, and now she is so much more.”

“You think you could be that for me?” Felicity asked.

Sara looked away, feeling uncertain. “To be honest, I don’t really know. I’ve never taught anyone before. But I’d like to try. That is, if you don’t mind being my guinea pig. Besides, if I do even half as well teaching you how to fight as I did teaching you how to eat pussy, I think we’ll be more than fine.”

The two girls laughed together at that, before silence once again fell on the room. Sara looked at Felicity for a minute, contemplating something before finally speaking. “It’s been a pretty hectic night. How about you sleep on it and tell me what you think tomorrow?”

That sounds like a good plan.” Felicity said, settling in for a deserved sleep. Sara made a motion to get out of Felicity’s bed, but a hand grasped her firmly, keeping her in place.

“Please stay?” Felicity asked, staring straight at Sara with her beautiful eyes.

“Sure thing angel eyes.” Sara answered, cuddling into the blonde hacker as the two fell asleep entwined.

45 Hours Later

Once Felicity was finished with her oath, Sara took a collar identical to Thea’s, and placed it around the kneeling blonde’s neck. Angel Eyes was written on the collar, along with the usual Property of N/S.

“Rise and take your place behind your Mistresses Angel Eyes, you are now reborn.” Sara released Felicity from her wrist binds.

After Sara said the words, Felicity got to her feet and joined Thea on her knees behind the assassins.

Sara made her way to the next girl in line.

“Are you ready to become ours cutie?”

To Be Continued

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Please leave a comment; this is my first time writing a story like this so I appreciate any criticism as long as it’s constructive. I’m also open to suggestions, though I might not use all of them.


End file.
